


I have dark cravings

by Sheep33Hallow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Council - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Anakin Skywalker, a sith later on, child birth, omega are biologically asexual, pregnacy kink, they self produce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep33Hallow/pseuds/Sheep33Hallow
Summary: Omegas are created of pure essences and are able to self-reproduce. If they wanted to create a child biologically, it had to be with a being of dark essence.Obi-Wan is an omega and Anakin, an Alpha, is debating if going to the dark side is worth it.Answer: a duh.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	I have dark cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! I'm estimating this to be around 3 chapters minimum. It may be more depending on the inspiration I get or how confident I am in writing smut. So far no smut is planned, but I'll up the rating if I do add it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance. I hope you enjoy!

In a world where Alpha, Beta and Omegas exist. Only Betas and a select few Alphas could have a child biologically. Omegas were born of such pure essence that they could either choose to asexually reproduce or be impregnated by essence of darkness, and no darkness existed more dark than the Sith. If an Omega became a Sith, they would be barren and if a Sith tried to return to the light, the Gods would remove all pleasure from their genitalia. Omegas were born, Sith were made. 

Heats for Omegas were a spiritual experience that appeared once every 2 or 3 years. Every omegas experience is different. Some would channel spirits, some would speak with their past lives and others could see the future, either their own or others. During these experiences, Omegas have the option to go to a community building designated to care for them in their state as they slip in and out of consciousness, but most stayed home in their nest with a friend or two that they trusted to keep them fed and dehydrated. 

After the heat is over, the Gods usually offer the Omegas the option to reproduce. If they agree, the Omega have 6 months to prepare and if they refuse, they’ll feel an invisible kiss upon their forehead and the Gods will usually whisper how much longer they have to accept the offer or not. The God’s usually stop at age 50, but there are cases of it being shorter or longer. 

The offspring can be a copy of themselves or of a person from the ancestral of their soul and not always the ancestors of the body they are currently inhabiting. 

Anakin is 19 years old when, the first time, he meets the channeling spirit in Obi-Wan. 

+++

The spirit currently inhabiting his Master’s body is staring at him while he experiments with the sensors in his arm. One of the fingers stopped moving and it’s taking him longer than usual to fix it. The only noise being heard is the refrigerator motor as they sit at the kitchen table. 

He usually doesn’t see Obi-Wan for 3 days during his heats. His master is very good at preparing and has his room filled with meals for himself while other pre-prepared meals are in the fridge for Anakin while he is away. He felt he was old enough this time and asked Obi-Wan to focus on himself and Anakin would either cook or find another padawan to eat with. He did notice his Master pout a bit, but he ended up nodding and respecting his wishes. 

He knows about Omega’s heats and at times he has worried that Obi-Wan would accept that gift of the God’s to have his first child, but each time he denies it. Honestly, he hopes he never accepts it. He enjoys having his Master to himself and he knows Obi-Wan wouldn’t sleep with a Sith. He follows the code more than any other Master he has come upon. 

He feels a nudge at his shoulder and he looks down to see the spirit shaking a bowl filled with chips at him. He smiles and takes a few chips. He’s not that hungry, but doesn’t want to do anything to upset this one in particular.  
“Anakin” 

His eyes widened. Anakin didn’t think it would speak to him. He’s been sitting there for two hours just eating and staring. 

“Don’t be so surprised, child.” His Master’s face smirks. The bright purple eyes gleam with amusement. Obi-Wan looks beautiful with purple eyes. If only, they were permanent. 

“I have to speak with you about something.” 

Anakin puts his screwdriver down on the table. “About what?” He knows he can trust the spirits that inhabit Omegas but he is still wary of any information from an unknown person. 

“Dissolve your relationship with Padmé.” 

He wants to be surprised, but the Gods know all. “Does Obi-Wan know?” He counters. 

“No.” It grabs a napkin to clean the grease off his fingers. 

“Can you tell me why? We were to wed next week.” He thought he would be more angry about the suggestion, but as much as he loves Padme, it is human to have doubts. 

It laughs. “Oh, I know. The perfect timing for Obi-Wan to have his heat.” It gets up to throw the napkin away and goes to open the fridge. He is about to reach for the Katar water bottle when Anakin speaks up. 

“Don’t.” The anger he thought he would have at the spirit over Padme is going toward It almost touching a water bottle that belongs to his master. 

It tilts his head at Anakin. “I mean- Please don’t. It belongs to Obi-Wan and it’s his favorite brand.” It smirks again and grabs for the pitcher of lemonade instead. 

While pouring Its’ glass It speaks. “You have another, that is more suited to your soul. A match that isn’t always lucky to meet in every lifetime, but in this one, it is certain.” 

Anakin leans deeper into his chair. Arms crossed. “Do I know them?” 

It must be amused with human affairs for It laughs again. “That cannot be revealed yet. You have a lot more to experience in this life before all is clear, but it is related to the revenge to have taken for your mother.” It begins to slip on the lemonade. 

“I feel like a spirit telling me revenge is a part of my path, isn’t something I should trust.” Skepticism in his voice. 

“Young Alpha, when I come to the earthly plain, I am here to create balance. Whether you humans interpret it as good or bad is on you. Anakin you have a life ahead of you filled with pain as well as joy. So follow your instincts and know that attachment for you in particular is an asset.” 

Attachments? His face scrunched up in confusion. He knew attachments were a good thing, but the Jedi were always so fearful. He had to tel--

“Tell no one of this conversation.” It interrupted, cleaning out the cup in the sink. 

“Why not?” Excitement was coursing through him. He was right about attachments being a good thing.” 

It turned around and leaned against the counter. “Attachments are good for you. Not all need to know of this yet. Take this time to grow, for when the time is right, your partner will need you as their protector.” 

He would listen to the spirit, but keeping such a secret from Obi-Wan felt wrong. 

“And what of Padme?”

It groaned. It groaned as if he asked an irrelevant question. “I said to end it. She has Omegas in her handmaidens. Tell her I spoke to you to end it. She will be upset and may not wish to speak to you, but she’ll understand. She is a queen that has seen many things.” 

They’ve built up a routine of talking weekly, this will be something to mourn even if something greater will replace it. Anakin sighed. It was a lot to digest. 

“Anakin, I’m going to go lay down. Expect your Master back in about a day.” It leaned away from the counter, heading back toward the hallway. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Anakin spoke before It rounded the corner. 

The spirit smiled and gave him a wink with those beautiful purple eyes. 

+++

Anakin is 26 years old, when Obi-Wan tells him he is pregnant. They were in their casual clothes, on the couch and preparing to watch a movie together when Obi-Wan spoke. 

Cotton starts to muffle his ears as Obi-Wan continues to speak. It’s been years since he thought about his former Master being pregnant and as an adult he thought he would feel less of a possessiveness about Obi-Wan but in all honesty, it has done the opposite. They still live together. Their training bond was never broken. They raised a padawan together and Ahsoka was knighted a couple of months ago. 

Missions would be gone. Their home would be scattered with baby junk and who would be there to protect Obi-Wan while he was away on missions. His former Master was about to be in a vulnerable state. 

His gums started to hurt, a sign he was starting to enter his Alpha aggression. A need to protect was growing deep in his chest. His instincts were telling him not to leave Obi-Wan. To stay close to scent, to feed, to provide. 

“Master?” He interrupted Obi-Wan’s rambles. 

“Yes, dear one.” He didn’t even seem upset over being interrupted. 

He was rubbing his gums. “My instincts are telling me not to leave you.” 

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hand that was sitting in his lap and covered it with both of his hands. “Well that’s good news then. The gods told me that you would be very helpful to me if I chose to become pregnant at this time.” 

“The Gods?” He thought back to that spirit years ago. 

“Yes, darling. It was nice to know if I became pregnant you would still be around. I did have a fear that we may grow apart if I chose to reproduce.” 

Moving his hand to join their conjoined hands, he replied. “Never Master. We did raise a padawan together, so we must be compatible in some aspects.” He tried to make light of the situation, but they got Ahsoka at fourteen. This would be a whole new experience. Raising a baby with his Master felt right. 

A beautiful laugh was his reward. “That is true.” 

Anakin shifted to lean more into the couch and moved his hands to circle around Obi-wan. 

Since Obi-Wan’s previous heat before this one, a shift between them occurred. Touches increased, scenting between them became a thing, both Obi-wan and Anakin scented Ahsoka and she loved it, but her scenting was only cheek to cheek. Their scenting was cheek to scent mark, kisses to scent marks, long hugs before separating on missions. It was such an unspoken thing they both refused to name, but Anakin knew it was attachment and he reveled in it. 

His attachments were an asset and it made his blood boil when the council told Obi-wan to shower before coming to the council meeting. That he shouldn’t smell so much like Anakin. Who were they to tell him how to treat his Omega. If it was up to him, that embryo would have been fertilized by him and not a blessing from the Gods. 

Nothing drew him closer to the dark side, than the thought of making Obi-wan pregnant. If Obi-wan was a beta this wouldn’t even be an issue, but even the Gods knew how much of a gift he was and made him an Omega. 

He aroused from his thoughts when he felt Obi-Wan shift in his arms as he grabbed the remote to start the movie up. The movie was a romance between a wookie and an android. He already knew this plot, but any reason to cuddle with his Omega was worth it. 

When he saw Obi-Wan put the remote away, he pulled him down sideways on the couch. 

“Anakin, a little warning.” He huffed, but scooted back closer to Anakin’s chest. 

“M’sorry.” He spoke into his Master’s neck. He could feel the contentment in their bond. His Omega felt safe. 

He moved his hand to Obi-Wan’s stomach. “I’m happy for you.” He whispered. 

“Thank you, darling.” He said. “Now shush. I did pay for this movie.” He could feel his master smiling. He moved his face deeper into Obi-wan’s neck. They both knew Anakin wouldn’t watch the film. He would trace his fingers over the stomach and kiss the scent mark on Obi-Wan’s neck every now and again, until they both fell asleep on the couch. 

+++

It’s a week past Anakin’s 27th birthday when Obi-Wan gives birth. For the past month Obi-Wan has been at an Omega Commune preparing for the birth while Anakin’s has been preparing Ahsoka’s old room into the child’s space. He built a crib and nanny droid two months ago, when his Master was home, he gave Anakin advice on what to and not to program the droid to do. He wanted the droid to be helpful, and not take over the role of mother. 

He missed Obi-Wan, and the distance was slowly starting to get to him. Luckily, Ahsoka and Rex have been home and he’s been hanging around them and fixing a few ships that need inspecting. Ahsoka was the most excited about the baby. A small potential Obi-Wan sounded fun to her. 

Anakin, himself, honestly didn’t know how he was going to react to the baby. He still felt a bit disconnected from the idea. He knew he would do anything for the child, but only because it would make Obi-Wan happy, not necessarily because he was going to be a so-called step-father. 

Most Alphas did not have the patience to be a step parent. They’re territorial and smelling the biological sire on the child could send the step parent into a rage if they weren’t mature or had self control. An Alpha could also find the child to be a burden and treat it as an outsider. 

Catching a child that is young is the best. No awkward scenting of a full fledged child/teenager that could find it uncomfortable and sometimes the mother would just wait until all of the children were out of the house before moving in with their lover. 

The more this child felt like family, the more the thoughts of not being able to impregnate Obi-Wan would subside. For the dark side to seem like a blessing. 

Anakin remembers at a time, he almost went to the dark side, back when Palpatine was the chancellor. He was still friends with Padme and he kept getting dark visions of her dying or just of destruction in general. He would confide in Palpatine about his thoughts because Obi-Wan and him were on the outs at the time. 

Palpatine wove such intricate words, that seemed like a spell to him, but the way he spoke about Omegas and how he wished he could have a harem of them began to leave a bad taste in his mouth. Omegas were pretty neutral as citizens and often not a first choice as mates even though they help society a lot as a whole. A harem of Omegas were only useful to those of the dark.

He realized he was being tested and smiled at the time as the words were spoken to him, but made a note inside of his mind to talk to Master Windu when we returned back to the temple. Palpatine seemed satisfied that Anakin seemed to share his taste. 

Even though he did as he said he would, it was still a shock when Palpatine was revealed while he was away on a mission. That night the visions stopped and felt a sickness set inside of him from being manipulated so easily. He didn’t want to be alone that night, but he didn’t want to wake up his crew. He knew Padme would gladly answer his call, yet he had a yearning for his Master. 

He picked up his commlink and a figure of a sleepy Obi-Wan answered him. He noticed his Master wearing one of his hoodies. A hoodie that has been missing for over two months. He never thought to ask if his Master had seen it. The sight was honestly a pleasing one. A very pleasing one. He felt a bit of shame at the thought, for he did not wish to be like those of the dark, but the Omega in the projection was always a sight to him. A one of home, of love and safety. 

He started crying. He didn’t hear his Master’s words of worry. Everything was just crashing down on him at once. So many realizations. 

He decided not to explain all of his thoughts to Obi-Wan, he just spoke of the relief of this war being over. His Master smiled and agreed. They stayed up for a few hours that night talking and bonding again. Obi-Wan didn’t complain once about being woken up. 

Anakin was woken from his thoughts from NN21, the nanny droid, dropping a bottle onto the floor. He asked the droid to clean all of the items that were taken out of its package and to store it where it belonged. 

The bottle rolled over to his direction, at the kitchen table. 

“Sorry, Master Anakin.” The pink droid said to him. 

He picked up the bottle off the floor and got up to put the bottle back in the sink. 

He was in the middle of telling the droid ‘it was alright’ when his commlink dinged. It was sitting on the island in the kitchen. He glanced at NN21 one more time before leaning over and answering the call. 

A projection of a woman in an apron appeared. He recognized her from when he dropped Obi-Wan off a month ago. She was one of the head Midwives. 

“Greeting, Mr. Skywalker.” 

He bowed his head to the woman. “Hello, Kravla. How are things?” 

She smiled quite proudly. “All things went according to order. Obi-Wan is currently feeding the child. We want to keep him for another week to watch over his stitchings.” 

Anakin gave a tight smile. Even though he was happy to know Obi-Wan had a successful birth. Waiting a few more days was not what he wanted to hear. He thinks his face must of said it because Kravla spoke again. 

“I know that is not what you wanted to hear, but you must trust our process. A few days to a lifetime is an issue, young Alpha.” 

He nodded. “I understand, Ma’am.” 

She was satisfied with that answer. “I do have good news. We ask that you come by tomorrow to see the child. It’s always better for the Alpha that the child will be around most to get some bonding in in the first few days of life.” The unspoken words were also, we need to know this child is safe around a person who is not its sire. 

Again he nodded. “You know I am not a sith?” 

“Young Alpha, it does not matter if you are a sith or not. I just had a sith a couple days ago crying when his omega gave birth. My compound is a neutral zone, not every sith is out to destroy.” 

That was news to him, but when he was there, he did see one yellow eyed woman gleefully kissing a baby while their omega had their head on their shoulder. 

“At the end of the day, you are not the sire. We and even Obi-Wan need to know that you are able to bond somewhat with the child.” 

It felt awkward to bond with the child outside of their home. He thought he would have a couple of weeks or months to bond in the privacy of their home. At the end of the day, he did not ask for the child. He thought he would have some time to get over himself, and scent the baby privately. 

If the child rejected him, would he not be allowed to be in their home? Would he have to move out and then prove himself all over again? 

He repeated his earlier words. “I understand, Ma’am.” 

“Be well, Mr. Skywalker. You are a Jedi, trust in the force to guide you. Simply walk in love.” 

Love? He thought. Could this be related to what the spirit talked to him earlier about. A child must be loved unconditionally. Attachments and all. 

He was about to respond when he heard a cry. The Midwife looked to her left. “I must go. That is the future dweller of your home.” Her eyes crinkled in joy. “Tomorrow at noon.” She said. The link ending. 

After eight years. Is everything finally coming to a head?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts. Kudos and comments are welcomed. <33333


End file.
